


Dead Girl vs Devil Man

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady, Violence Jack
Genre: Age Progression, Amputation, Body Horror, Covenants, Ghouls, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, Sam is being an Ass, Spoilers, Transformation, Water Torture, demon dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When an organization use demons to make super soldier, three demons escape from their cages.Many years later, two childhood friends will try to work together to prevent a trigger that would change everything.TF: Demon/Age Progression/Ghouls/Devil Men





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DAY OF THE BARNEY III: SPECTRE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872125) by [kolbdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbdog/pseuds/kolbdog). 



_Warning:  The story will contain sensitive content including violence, gore, mentions of rape/non-con, nudity (Satan and Sirene), sexual content and water torture. And it's not for anyone who is weak-hearted or anyone who can get easily offended by the story or the content in it._

_And I wrote this since the fan fictions involving Ryokira or Akiryo (Akira/Ryo)_

_And for anyone who don't know what is Devilman, it's a manga created by Go Nagai who created Mazinger Z and Cutie Honey. Devilman is about a guy name Akira Fudo who manage to gain the power of a demon known as Amon. The reason Dead Girl is invented is because in the anime, Devilman look human before the OVAs had made him less human and more of a demon, so I made Dead Girl like a human corpse demon._

_The scars on Dead Girl including the Glasgow Smile is based on The Black Dahlia case and there will mentions of that case._

_Any ways enjoy this story and leave kudos_

* * *

 

**_Many years, the world started as a dark place with just water, water everywhere. Then slowly, light came in and then the land as animals appear. Big and Small, they had ways to survive, from horns to wings, fur to talons, teeth to claws. They hunt, they work as a team, they kill, they populate._ **

**_Then Mother Earth, mother of Titans, then created mankind to create life even more. However the titans just saw humans as a threat according to a fallen angel, so the titans kill and enslaved humanity. Expect for one, Light who instead guided them with knowledge of hunting, gathering, farming and trading._ **

**_Unlike Mother Earth. Titans can age or even die, so Darkness was aging and his powers crumbling, he tried many things to keep his power going, it all failed. His final attempt had cost everything. He took his eye out and that Red Queen, the demoness of pure bloodlust._ **

 

**_Even she was made, she killed Darkness' allies and finally Darkness himself. Light is lucky since she was not aging nor her powers were crumbling however she was worried herself, she chose a man who had the powers of a titan and a human, with the powers from her and Mother Earth, the man is promised to save humanity but first he had to allied with Red Queen, The Avatar knows Red Queen will be hard to allied but with help of the surviving humans, he had propose a plan, they made a concoction made of wine and blood._ **

**_And once Red Queen had drink the wine blood and fallen into a sleep, The Avatar was able to separate her dark nature in seven dark qualities of humanity, Lust, Greed, Envy, Wraith, Gluttony, Pride and Sloth. Once she was awoken, she ended up helping Avatar to defeat the titans and freed humanity from slaughter and slavery._ **

**_But nobody knows what happen to the Red Queen, it was believed she went into some hibernation._ **

* * *

Siberia, Russia 1989:

 

The chilly bitter air of the icy desert was enough for someone to freeze to death or get frostbite real easily. In the part of the stone cold desert was a group made of 15 miners and 7 scientists who are busy with a drill and one of the miners ask, "Hey Ivan?" as a burly looking blonde miner by the name Ivan ask, "Yes Alexander." as the sound of the drill begin to act crazy.

"Holy shit." Ivan cursed as the miners had ran to the machine to pull the drill out as one scientist had lower some equipment. Alexander ask, "So?" the scientist replied, "It's 1,100 C or 2,000 F. I don't know why I think I heard screaming." Then Alexander say, "What screaming?" then scientist answered, "Human screaming." holding a melted microphone then Alexander paled, "I'm going." as he was going to pack up, Ivan was confused and decide to follow Alexander.

 

Alexander and Ivan are one of the lucky ones to avoid the demon, the madness begin on one morning.

 

It was breakfast for the miners who are joking around with why USSR will somebody beat the fearful Americans until they smell something horrible, it was smell of sulfur and burning flesh as the sound of screaming got louder and louder until the miners and scientists ran outside and the group saw a horrific sight they will scarred them for life even to their deaths.

 

The creature look over 8 feet tall, muscular and its skin a dark red with it's mouth full of sharp teeth. Instead of nails, it had jet black claws. A furry black tail was swinging like a dog wags its tail, then it muttered in Russian, "Я победил." as it took off, leaving some fire and carnage.

 

It didn't long to find the corpses of the miners and researchers to be found. Signs that are burned

* * *

Tokyo, Japan 1994:

 

Noburu-Hideki open the door of the Saizo household, it happen when Hanako had vanished and he believed this twisted family kidnap her, soon they would have karma knocking in either form of a group of cops to arrest them or Noburu and his yakuza gang to slaughter them all.

 

When he open the door, he found Hanako sitting by herself, right beside her was a cup of sake. The Noburu then took the cup and drink the sake, "Hanako, you're like 9 years old, sake is not for kids like-" then he froze as Hanako mutter, "Just make you're not dying many times before." as he fell over, twitching in agony as he was coughing badly, then he went limp as his eyes rolled up against his head. 

 

Noburu-Hideki was dead.

 

Hanako got up as she look at Izanagi, who is slashed many times on the chest, his cock chopped off like a sausage. Blood was staining the futon and his kimono. He groaned, "W-Why." then Hanako then glared at him. "So you won't rape poor Ken ever again."

* * *

Catholic High School, Tanah Merah, Singapore 2004:

 

A young teacher hummed happily, unaware of a terrible event, nearly when she open the door and let out a ear piercing scream.

* * *

East Malaysia, 2018:

 

Fire, it was everywhere. It was discover to be some kind of Soviet Space Ship, it had been a long time since the fall of USSR. The Medics discover 4 bodies, 3 are dead. However 1 is still alive, looking sickly and thin due to the malnourishment. The survivor would sometimes shake a little due to the air.

 

The ambulance drove in the night, unaware that the man on the stretcher was awoken, then violently his fingers dug into one of the paramedic's neck, allowing fresh blood to drip her neck as her partner who is driving look in horror. Then the ambulance.

 

From the blazing fire, emerged one survivor, the female paramedic, her eyes went from a dark brown to a diluted blue color with red markings on her face. Her wounds of the crash were gone now.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

 

_**wElCoMe** **BaC** **k** **BeAtRiCe** _

* * *

Beatrice woke up with a gasp to the flash of lighting and the sound of thunder outside, she scanned the area, out of fear if she woke up Gabby, her younger half-sister, who is sleeping soundly, despite the lighting. Beatrice took a few deep breaths to relax her sanity and her mind in check. Beatrice slowly walked to the bathroom quietly, opening the toilet lid to throw up, but she didn't retch but instead she stared at the toilet water of her apartment, a drip of saliva only came out of her mouth and in the toilet, taking a deep breath, she close the lid and walk back to bed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Saya Ayumi, who is the school editor for the newspaper club, Saya was here for two reasons, curiosity and to see if it's going to work or not.

To Saya's shock, tied to  the altar were Mikoto and Haruhi, nude, bound and gagged against the altar, Beatrice can be a little picky, but Saya know Mikoto and Haruhi, they will pick on anyone who is better than Haruhi, and Mikoto will go along with her, which lead to people saying that they're lesbians. 

Beatrice is not a homophobic but she knows that these two hellhounds will tease anyone who is better than them. Beatrice is the best swimmer and is not afraid to jump into the water to swim to the finish line, the reason they didn't target her is because Beatrice will always the locker room locked up when she is changing her clothes. 

"Well, Saya. I will be doing this to protect Miyuki." Beatrice says, "I already know these hellhounds before." then Saya interrupted, "What if they are no longer virgins." Beatrice then glared at Saya, "Are you a virgin?" then Saya said, "Yes." in a nervous tone "Then hold up your hand." Saya obliged as the blade of the sacrificial knife made a small cut on her hand, which cause blood to drip on Mikoto and Haruhi to scream through their gags, but it fell on deaf ears, or maybe Beatrice and Saya are chanting in Latin that they didn't hear them. Then silence as Saya ask, "Did it work?" and Beatrice was say something but she saw someone or something, it look like Akira Fudo but something is wrong, bat wings were coming out of his head, his pelvic area and legs covered in a coarse black fur with his feet looking like an animal. 

It was glaring at Beatrice then it grinned, it's not a sadistic nor a friendly, it was smile of sexual lust. Beatrice heard that rape is basically to her so fucked up. Beatrice was nervous at first, fear was swarming in her mind, was the demon using Akira to trick her. Then Beatrice was levitated toward the demon, then Beatrice was screaming like a banshee with her feet kicking like mad, then she fall to the ground, butt first.

Beatrice then look up to see Saya with the grimoire the two students are trying to do a demon summoning. Silence reigned then it was interrupted with Beatrice saying, "What about the mind erasing spell." then Saya replied with, "This?" as Beatrice approach Haruhi and Mikoto who begin to plead again as Beatrice puts her hands on the bound swim team members' temples and chant, "Klaatu Barada **NIKTO**!" as Haruhi and Mikoto both loss consciousness.

 

* * *

School, people can say school is hell on earth,  Beatrice is not sure about school, but her friend and classmate, Yuki died last night, she was found dead along with Yoshihito, a teacher. Rumors had spread around that Yoshi had a crush on Yuki, but when her parents found out, they threatened to call the cops on Yoshihito which cause him to rape and kill Yuki then commit suicide out of guilt that his reputation as a teacher would be ruined. And make things worse was Keiko, that annoying brat falling to her death by accident and Sam, her half-sister who had escape Limbo, had join an arm cutting rally due to her healing factor.

Almost half of teachers are students that used to be here.

Which includes, The art teacher, Hikari Nagayama, Beatrice's teacher and the occult club leader, Rika Funo and lastly, her substitute teacher for Rika Funo, was Mrs. Yui Saeki.

* * *

Beatrice was bored like always, tapping her pencil against her desk, Yui Saeki said, "Class, we wall know about Yuki right?" and the class replied with "Yes." but Beatrice walk footsteps walking to the door, when the door open, standing there was Yuki, she look fine, her long beautiful auburn hair was in pigtails, her baby blue eyes stared at Yui who is surprise, then the student say, "I'm sorry if I'm late." then Mrs. Yui had said, "Well Yuki, I guess you'll here. Why not take your seat because we had a quiz." and there was groan in the class and Yuki nodded and sat in her desk, "Expect for Akira Fudo and Beatrice." Beatrice then rose up from her desk, and she walked toward the door and left the classroom.

* * *

 Beatrice waited outside of school, tapping her foot as she stared at her phone with such impatient, she grumbled to her self, then her phone ranged as Suki had answered, "Hey Beatrice, I heard that you like that guy named Akira." 

Then Beatrice went silent for a moment, since she and Akira were kids, they are basically inseparable, even if someone tell them to sleep in separate rooms, her/she would be replied with a double temper tantrum with Akira's sobbing and Beatrice's yelling and shaming them for making poor Akira cry,  things change, a growth spurt and his personality went from a wimp to some kind of predator, his body was muscular and athletic, his eyes were sharp looking with hair being a black mane. At first, Beatrice thought he had taken her "Be Glorious." to the next level.

Or maybe he watch episodes of JoJo Bizarre Adventures lately.

* * *

_"Pinkie Promise Akira."  "Pinkie Promise Hanako." "Cross my heart." "And hope to die."_

* * *

"Pinkie Promise, Cross my Heart and Hope to die...….. Yeah right" "Uhh Akira, are you okay?" Akira turn around and saw Miki Makimura, her face was etched with worry, "Is there any wrong?" and Akira replied with, "I had a nightmare." Miki respond, "A nightmare?" and Akira nodded and Miki looked worried, "Oh. That's reason you're standing up there by yourself." Akira say, "I need some fresh air and privacy." 

Miki had finally understood what Akira wanted and say, "Oh, Okay." as she walked off, leaving Akira some privacy.

* * *

School had ended for Beatrice, to her it is time, she need to find Akira Fudo real fast.

As she ran out the front door, she turn around and saw him, standing right behind her, she yelp, "Oh shit! Akira! WHY!" but Akira didn't flinch that she cursed at him, Beatrice froze and ask, "Where are you going." and then Akira respond with, "Seeing Ryo." then Beatrice ask, "Why? Can I come too?" and Akira sigh, "You can."  He knows Ryo is his friend, how would possibly go wrong real fast.

* * *

_"S̱̳̺̬ṱa̶̙̦̜͍n̵̘̥̰̙d̻̝ ͕̼͡U̠̰̣p̣̠͚ͅ,͏͎͎̤͈̤ͅ ̩̭͇ͅM̢̦̱̟͎̹̟a̜̦̹̟͈r̺̰̜͉͘ͅk̴ C͇a͝ḽa͍w͖̠̦͟a̙̘͎͔̺y̼̬͚̙̲̲!!!!!" Amon growled at his opponent who is groaning in pain, scars of past battle litter his cold skin, Amon laugh an evil laugh, "L͇̫͚̜̱͖͞o͔ok ̩͎̠̥͚̺̞͘a̺̦̣̦̮̼̩t͉͚ y̗̭̬̱̹o͇͇̗̤͞ų̘̳̹̬̙̹̘!͈̺̙̫̤̭͙ ̨̬̩Y̮̹̗̬͠o͓̗̘̣̰̗͜ͅu͚̣ ̦b͇̼̲̺ḁ̳̘̰̼̜ͅr҉͓̩̣͎̠ͅẹ͎͕̭ly҉ ͡g̜̤͚̮͡e̡͍̱͚t͉̯͖͇ ͔̠͙̭̟̪u̶p̶̥̠̪̟̖͍͈ ̶a̡͓̹̯͍̼n͍͉̲̥̲͎͇d̙͙̗̹͘ w͈͚̞ạ̝͟l̝͎̫̗̣k̷̪!͇̮̼̼̣̰!͎̩̭̳̻̳̰͝!̴̗̩̜̖̻̞" Undertaker growled, "Amon, soon you will **REST IN PEACE!!!!!** "_

* * *

"Ryo?" Beatrice was shocked when he was recovering very fast, Beatrice look at Akira, "Is it okay if I can talk to Ryo, please?" then Akira look at her and say, "Okay." when Akira left the room, Beatrice stare at the prodigy boy, "Why are you in the hospital?" 

Ryo replied, "Well, Akira had somehow control a demon." But Beatrice reacted, "You're lying." then Ryo reacted with, "No I'm not!" with Beatrice grumbling angrily, why does Ryo had to be lucky one and be a prodigy, Ryo explained, "It happen in a flash, Akira was no longer a human but a demon, and he starting to kill the other demons to save me, well I was hurt really bad. Akira was freaking out." 

Beatrice had brushed it off, "So what?" Ryo ask, "You need to draw blood to prove yourself." Beatrice sigh, "Okay, If you either lying to telling the truth.", leaving Ryo in his hospital room.

* * *

 "Well, I don't understand?" Akira mumbled as Beatrice was trying to find a door, "I heard there is a nightclub somewhere." it took like 12 minutes to find the door due to the door being so blended in the wall, so Akira open the door with his strength as it banged against the wall, Beatrice knows her plan very well, she hosted a party and she need to cause a fight to see if Akira is a demon or not.

The first thing they heard is loud music and Akira saw people dressed in provocative clothing, even though he had notice it before, that's when he gets very suspicious of Beatrice, despite the sound and the dancers dressed very provocative, Akira and Beatrice are only ones not dressed like in the crowd since Beatrice is wearing only a sweater and a pair of old looking jeans. Beatrice and Akira had found a table who didn't smell of sex and alcohol.

"Demons didn't exist, Ryo told me he wasn't lying." Akira was confused, why hadn't Beatrice believe that Akira was a Devil Man, "Did you work out or watch 3 or 8 episodes of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures?" Akira grumbled a bit, In the anime, it had muscular men in it and in Star Dust Crusader, Jotaro was 17 years old. The anime was enough to get a woman hard. Akira laugh at the joke, "Haha, I got muscular because of those men from that anime." Beatrice frowned suddenly and Akira notice it and his expression soften, "Hey, what's the matter?" then she spoke, "Remember, Be Glorious?" then Akira say, "Yep, I know that word." then Beatrice say, "I had a nightmare." then Akira said, "What its it?" then Beatrice answered, "I saw someone being killed by someone." Akira was surprised.

Then suddenly, Beatrice got up and pulled something out of her pants pocket, it look like a kitchen knife. Akira was about bound out of his chair when Beatrice slashed at the dancer in the arm, allowing fresh blood to sprayed and dripped on the dance floor, he didn't die but he was screaming in pain as he put pressure on his arm to stop the bleeding, in the athlete's mind was, "Oh shit!" as Beatrice to slash more people, when she dropped her knife as Akira grabbed her arms to stop,then she ended up punching a yakuza member, the heavily tattooed man growled, "Oh did it." then Beatrice blamed on a hippie by yelling, "The bearded man did it!" and then a violent fight happen with people beating the crap out of each other, and then a brass knuckle was thrown into the mix thus spraying more blood, then Beatrice's eyes caught someone with their phone.

It was Sydney, the transfer student with her clique of bullies, they will target on the weaklings, at least Beatrice was not beaten up, she had notice Sydney, then she heard, "119, what's the case of the emergency." and right before Sydney could even speak, Beatrice had notice Sydney's shorts and the floor underneath her feet was soaked in urine with people yelling, "Girl, There is a bathroom." with disgust in their voices and worst yet, the girl begin to shriek how it hurts as she transform into a chimera-like demoness, as she begin to violently devour her clique members and two dancer, Beatrice was more shocked as slowly the people in the nightclub begin to transform into demons, violently, all of the demons are devouring the people who didn't become demons, it was complete madness, Beatrice quickly grabbed the kitchen knife, she repeat in her head, "The Father, The Son and The Holy Ghost." as she begin to charge at the demons and right before her knife could slashed at them to save Akira, there was a sound of slashing as the demons around Akira fell down, having been torn at the waist, then suddenly, Akira had grabbed the Chimera Demoness that was once Sydney and violently rip her mouth apart from both the upper and lower jaw, then he shrieked, "YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Akira begin to twitch and transform, his skin turning from tan to an ashen blue color, his teeth grew sharp similar to a shark, black fur cover his legs until they reach his waist, his hair waved in the air until they turn into similar to bat crest, something was coming out of his tailbone and Beatrice gasp, "Is that a f-fucking tail!?!?!?!?!" 

Beatrice had notice Akira was growing tall, bones snapping and cracking until he was over 8 ft. tall, Beatrice had mutter, "A-A-Aki?" but the demons say, "Amon?" then the demon who is Akira shriek, "Amon is no longer here. HE'S EATING SHIT IN HELL RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN CALL ME  **DEVILMAN**!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrice was in shock as she what Akira had said it's not eating shit in hell but it's "Devilman?"

It was the moment Beatrice knew. Akira is Devil Man. Ryo is telling the truth, Akira had manage to control a demon in his body the whole time, Beatrice watched as Devil Man slaughtered all the demons, with some people fleeing from the madness and the massacre, as wings burst from DevilMan's shoulder blades. Then a hippie who is beaten by the yakuza member earlier grabbed her wrist as he pulled her away from the massacre, he yelled, "Are you dazed or something?!?!?!" Beatrice look at the massacre and saw the demon or Devil Man who slaughtered them all, he was smiling at her in a creepy and bloodthirsty fashion. In her head was, "Did Akira had control Amon in him. That's why the ritual wasn't working." all she say, "Please don't hurt me....."

 

 

**< \----------------------To be Continued---------------------------**

 


	3. Chapter 2: Renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last on Dead Girl vs Devil Man, Beatrice hosted a party to prove if Ryo is correct or not, and let's say, he is correct because the demons are spawning and killing the dancers, Akira quickly transform into his Devil Man and begin to kill the demons to save everyone. How will he react when Beatrice is a Devil Man herself, controlling a Lord of Darkness? And Ryo wants to record but Undertaker had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be in a little of a controversy over Satan's gender since Satan is an intersex and I don't know if I can Satan a him or a her due in Devilman, Satan is an intersex or a hermaphrodite. And I know Satan wanted Akira for himself or herself.
> 
>  
> 
> And I found what are the name of Akira's parents:
> 
> The mother's name is Kaori while the father's name is Reijiro

_Last on Dead Girl vs Devil Man, Beatrice hosted a party to prove if Ryo is correct or not, and let's say, he is correct because the demons are spawning and killing the dancers, Akira quickly transform into his Devil Man and begin to kill the demons to save everyone. How will he react when Beatrice is a Devil Man herself, controlling a Lord of Darkness?_

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Renew

* * *

 

 

Beatrice was almost dazed when the hippie pulled her wrist away from the madness, even though Yakuza is known to be dangerous, one member, the same one who beat up the bearded hippie, uses his katana to slashed three demons in front of the running crowd, with no warning, he yelled, "RUN!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!!" then finally the door to reveal an officer who is shocked.

 

In the ambulance, Beatrice sitting in ambulance with the bearded hippie and the yakuza member, with the hippie yelling at the heavily tattooed man, the Yakuza member wearing a leather jacket to hide his tattoos from the cops, sitting across from the three was a young female officer, her long dark brown was hanging like a curtain around her waist. She greeted Beatrice with, "Hello Beatrice." as she bowed, which make Beatrice replied with a bow too. As the young officer sat down, she say, "My name is Aki, is it okay if you tell me what happen." and Beatrice begin to tell the story, "I was charging to save Akira then the demons felled down, then I realized Akira is transforming into a demon himself, he said that his name is Devilman and torn the demons apart like tissue paper, then a hippie grabbed me. Then when I turned around, that demon who is Akira was grinning directly at me. AT ME!" but Aki muttered, "Maybe it's something people may call, just a bad nightmare." When Beatrice heard nightmare, she yelled, "It's not a nightmare. I saw it i-" 

But there was a loud knock on the ambulance door, Beatrice nearly jump, a voice yelled out, "BEATRICE, ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!?!" and then the ambulance door opened to reveal Akira, looking okay, worry painted his face, "Is she okay?" he asked, Aki replied with, "Just a nightmare, I believe." with Akira looking confused, how he, a Devilman himself, know the difference him killing a bunch of demons and a nightmare. He sigh, he is glad Beatrice is okay.

* * *

 Beatrice walked inside Ryo's house, awe of how clean and spotless it is, compare to her apartment which is preparing for it finish since Gabby moved in. Beatrice look around for Ryo, she called out, "Ryo, are you there?" as she walked upstairs to see Ryo, who is on his laptop, Beatrice politely closed his laptop so he can see her, which cause to Ryo to glare at her with angry, then it was interrupted by a phone ringing, the first to pick it up was Beatrice who answered it, "Who is it?" then a voice answer, "Where's Akira?" then Beatrice answered, "Sorry Mrs. Fudo, this is not Akira." then Kaori say, "There is something wrong with my husband." "What?" "He's been acting odd. He kept repeating my name over and over again." Beatrice thought to herself, "That's odd." as she ask, "When?" Kaori responded with, "After we visited India, he started to complain how his back hurts so bad." then Beatrice said, "Okay, does he have Necrotizing Fasciitis?" then she heard Reijiro reply, it's cold and sharp, "I  DON'T HAVE NECROTIZING FASCIITIS!!!!!!" Beatrice nearly winced.

* * *

It was unknown if Beatrice's plan is going to work or not since Jun is coming over. Since Ryo had a cast which means he can't run easily without him screaming in pain. He only watch as Beatrice throw a big slab of bloody meat in front of 3 guys, then the 3 men are starting to suffer a seizure like state one by one until they are fully demons. Then violently, the three demons had started to chow down until Beatrice saw Akira running towards the demon trio, when Beatrice played the Black Sabbath Music, Akira violently transformed into Devilman, which resulted into Devilman tearing the demon trio apart, one had his upper part of his head ripped off, an another was crushed and the third was torn, piece by piece. Beatrice was able snap a picture of Devilman and she started to run somewhere, she had hope Ryo won't catch up to her due to his injury and the cast on his leg.

 

Beatrice was running so fast that she had no idea where she is going, in a snap, she was hiding a strip club, it's kind of bizarre, people are wearing provocative clothing and some are nude already. The thing the participants were wearing were bunny masks with their skin body painted with rune markings of a Celtic origin. Beatrice was walking in the crowd, when suddenly a druggie tongue shoved a drug into Beatrice's mouth. Yet already, Beatrice was trying to spit it out until she saw Reijiro sitting by himself, away from everyone. What's even more odd is Kaori is not here either.

 

"Hey Reijiro. Is there anything wrong?" then Reijiro responded with, "Beatrice, thank you. You're the first and last person to come this far." Beatrice then become nervous and confused, "Reijiro. you said you don't have Necrotizing Fasciitis. I mean India have some dangerous bacteria. Are you really okay?" then Reijiro said something else, "My back... it's hurts." in a tone of pain, Beatrice ask, "What happen, why does your back hurt, how many years or days." then Reijiro responded with, "Since me and my wife came back from India, I start to complain about my back. Beatrice, Please, h-help me..." Beatrice was even more confused as she slowly begin to back up.

 

Then violently, Reijiro begin to kill every participants, and whose are busy doing shit are turning into demons, one female's arms and legs turned into blades, an other's crotch turn a drill where his penis is used to, one look like the merman from the video game, Project Altered Beast. Then Reijiro started to twitch as his clothes burst open as he begin to look like some kind of large bipedal turtle, the shell had every face on it, including Kaori....

 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

And before then, the demons are to attack everyone in the club, spraying blood everywhere, Beatrice begin to run from the bloodshed then she saw a homeless person, Fuck Akira, the homeless dude would save her, "Help me!" Beatrice yelled as the homeless man look up, "Sure... **I WILL HELP YOU.."** as his hands grabbed around her throat as something black was entering her neck, then she heard, "So Amon failed to possessed a person." Beatrice yelled, "You mean Akira." the voice speak again, "Since you wanted to be a Devi-" then Beatrice interrupted with, "I have a younger sister you know. You are lot more polite than that A.A Genie." "A.A?" "African American. He rejected my request and left." "You shouldn't order things on Amazon from Compton." "Okay, okay make me a Devil Man." "Okay Beatrice, your wish will  **BE GRANTED**."

 

Jinmen was stiff until he fell down, Ryo was the first to notice, Jinmen was dead, which is not a big surprise. But Beatrice is changing, her bones shifting as her body will begin to a body of a young adult pinup, her clothes ripping, then slowly scars begin to appear on her body and her skin paled until she look like a corpse, they seem to look like scars from a violent and titanic struggle, to add the cherry on the cake, there were scars on her cheeks that formed a smile, it took a few jerking movements and a few tics to stare at the demons then she say, "I've done it. I'm a Devilman." as she charged at a demon, maybe the merman demon, and slashed it's throat open, allowing blood and a strange slimy fluid coming out from wound in it's throat, one of the demons say, "Undertaker, what's gotten into you." then Beatrice-Undertaker turn around and mutter, "Your Undertaker is no longer here. The Undertaker you know is long gone. I'm Dead Girl!!!!" Ryo was frozen, in his head was, "Holy shit. Did this plan involved Beatrice becoming a Devil Man herself." as Dead Girl screamed out, "So you want to **DIE** so badly!!!!" then she was killing almost half of the demons, Ryo felt like he was entertained by this madness almost he was feeling like king entertained by a brutal fight, then it fade when Dead Girl's feet landed on Devilman's shoulders, as Dead Girl muttered, "Now, where's Amon?" then she heard a roar as she flew back, Devilman was glaring at Dead Girl then the corpse of Jinmen, maybe she had killed Jinmen, however Dead Girl had notice electricity buzzing from the red crown (his head) and before a strong wave of electric was charging towards her...?  Dead Girl grabbed a small handheld mirror as the lighting aimed a Moth Demoness, who look similar to Mothra, met a painful end. She hit the ground with a loud thud of bones, causing one of the surviving human participants to scream in complete fear.

 

 Devilman land on a platform and out of the fog, the same Moth Demoness that he accidently electrocuted was charging towards him, eager to kill him but Devilman already what's coming for her, grabbing her arms and putting his foot on her chest, the demoness was hissing with rage. But it was silence when Devilman ripped her arms, sending blood to spurt, creating a fountain with her upper half torn from her lower half, sending her intestines to splat on the floor.

 

Then Beatrice ran for her own life, through an exit door with the door banging loudly, fear flowing in her mind. She had killed a bunch of demons, Devilman attempt to kill her, restructured a moth demoness only for her to die. Some of the five surviving human participants with one complained, "I'm getting tired of this. I'm about to shit in-" then there was a loud roar as Devilman roar a loud roar, even the human participants reacted with fear, even one start to cry on the ground as she/he curled up in a ball. 

 

 

 

Dead Girl was still in a lot of pain, landing on the floor, pain and adrenaline rushing through her veins, Dead Girl spotted a figure, it was Jun Fudo, however just like Akira, her skin was a greyish blue, almost an ashen blue color, with her hair matching the bat crest of Devilman. Her legs and arms were covered in a black fur that reach her elbow and knees, with her eyes glowing yellow, with the same tear streaked marking underneath her eyes. "So the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree but Reijiro had fallen too far." Jun growled, "So Jinmen possessed my own step-father." then Dead Girl froze, Jun and Akira were half-siblings, then Ryo was able to avoid very lighting bolt as Dead Girl stared at Devil Lady with complete hatred.

 

**< \--------------To be Continued-----------------------**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 2.5: Beatrice's Night Club Massacre

The next morning after the Strip Club Demon Massacre, Beatrice changed dramatic, her personality. She become what people might call a hot head, she acted almost pissed off, which is odd for Ryo, to even make things more off, her Devilman form look similar to a zombie. Ryo was busy with his studies about demons with Beatrice walking around his house, bored. It was silence until Ryo had felt a gush of wind enter the room and he had notice Beatrice was gone.

 

"Oh no..." Ryo thought.

 

* * *

Beatrice


End file.
